


The Whims Of Fate

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but nothing too graphic, mention of violence, pure fluff, writing the reader character into the star wars universe basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Poe was captured by the First Order and you decided to rescue him despite the council’s orders. Thinking you are entirely on your own, you are met with the unexpected ally.





	The Whims Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kaprys Losu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12669546) by [lumifuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer). 



> I finally decided to translate this piece into English. I like it and hope you will as well!

Going down the corridor you were wondering which sound echoed with greater intensity; your steps, heavier because of the unfamiliar kind of footwear or your heart trying to break out of your chest. You tried to not pay attention to the increasing amount of patrols consisting of two or three soldiers in white armours and helmets but fear and the feeling of being on your own stripped you of the logical thinking ability and turned ordinary life functions into a fight for every breath.

You were cursing the Resistance, furious that they’d refused to send a special rescue group to liberate their best pilot from the enemy’s hands. Moreover, they categorically banned you from interfering and working on your own although everyone in the council was expecting you to show insubordinate in this matter. General Organa unofficially shared some information about the base structure with you, hoping it would help you get to the torture chamber where Dameron was most likely being held, though she had repeatedly reminded him that Resistance soldiers shouldn’t hope for aid during their missions and were supposed to handle it themselves.

Just like you.

When you were almost entirely sure that your mind would crumble under the stress within the next few seconds, two people emerged from the corner at the end of the hallway. The stormtrooper was leading the prisoner and his blaster was aimed at the unfortunate man’s side. Despite the countless wounds, bruises and general swelling as well as the blood sticking his dark curly hair you immediately recognized your Poe. You noticed that he had some balance issues but he was still walking upright with his head slightly raised.

Only when they were so close that you could have sworn that there was a dark shadow of resignation in pilot’s eyes, it came to you that you had stopped in the middle of the corridor for no apparent reason. You forced your mind to cooperate, using the adrenaline rushing through your veins, you raised your hand, prompting the trooper to stop. You hadn’t anticipated such developments but perhaps it might have been of a benefit for you. After all, retrieving Poe from a single soldier should have been a little easier than breaking into a torture chamber, which was undoubtedly under constant surveillance. You tried to avoid looking at Dameron afraid that you would have lost your composure, although every cell in your body was pushing you towards him. You concentrated on the recruit who was nervously checking his grip on the blaster and shifting his weight from one onto the other leg. You got the impression that he was even more upset than you and decided to hold onto that perception.

“I’ve got the order to escort the prisoner to the command room,” you bluffed, hoping that the mention of the peremptory leader of the First Order that you had heard so much about would be enough to ensure your immunity and save you from uncomfortable questions.  

As soon as the first word had come out of your mouth, you felt Dameron’s eyes focusing on you, analyzing your whole attitude while his mind was simultaneously trying to undermine this new information to spare him unnecessary disappointments. He had to be aware that Resistance wouldn’t have risked sending a rescue mission. Even in his case. But he wouldn’t even dare to think that you’d decide to make such a bold move.

“I was just escorting him there,” the trooper replied. In his voice, you sensed a hint of a slight panic and under any other circumstances you would’ve paid more attention to it but in that moment you could feel your heart in your throat, for there was your great plan, created within few seconds and turned to ruins even quicker.  

“In that case, I’ll provide you with extra protection,” you said, trying to rid your voice of any signs of despair and motioned for him to go ahead.

You were covering the distance separating you from freedom at an even pace but with every step, you were becoming more and more aware that the time was running out. The dim light barely able to disperse the darkness that enveloped the corridors which intensified the feeling of danger and imprisonment was also not on your side. Walking down the hallway, you were looking at the sharp angles, curves and collapses in the ship’s architecture. You remembered to use them if the need arose.

You looked straight ahead, carefully scrutinizing the behaviour of the recruit. He seemed to be tense, his movements were mechanical, but something in the way he looked around, almost without paying attention to Dameron, created a few questions in your mind. Did he also wonder what he was doing in this place? Could he question his supervisor’s orders or have doubts about the way they acted? What could be the reason behind his uneasiness? Unfortunately, you didn’t have enough time to ask the right questions, which could at least briefly pull him away from the role he’d been assigned.

Your eyelids and head became heavier and you let your eyes rest on the high-gloss polished floor. You could see your own reflection or rather the reflection of someone entirely different who was standing on the opposite side of the barricade. The floor surface could’ve served as a line between two parallel universes; the one in which you were at the moment and the reverse one in which you stood with the enemy. The sense of close proximity to such an alternative made you nauseous.

You shook your head, trying to get those insidious thoughts as far away from the conscious part of your mind as possible. But reality did not bring you any real relief, you collided with the image born of your nightmares. Poe walked a few steps ahead of you and the blaster was still touching his side, ready to fire and end his and your life at any moment. You seemed to be drowning in an overwhelming sense of helplessness, but impulsive attempts at action wouldn’t bring positive effects. Patience and logical calculation counted the most.

You started to wonder why hadn’t the recruit taken any of the turns crossing the corridor, he seemed to be heading towards the airfield but it would have been absurd. You didn’t know the plans of the entire base but locating the command rooms so close to the hangar was either stupidity or too much self-confidence. However, if it turned out to be true, then you hoped that one of these things would put an end to the regime in the future.

Another patrol walked past you, and you turned your head to give them a sign that everything was in order. As soon as the sound of their footsteps ceased, you decided to act, but it was already too late. The stormtrooper pushed you into a crack in the corridor, pinning you to the wall. A sudden collision with a hard surface deprived you of air and clearness of mind. When had he realised? You were sure that the whole trip to the airport was just a cat and mouse game, in which the cat turns out to be a fan of igniting the false hope.

Poe desperately tried to push the recruit aside and release you from his grasp, but he was too weak and in addition, his balance problems and tied hands were making everything even more difficult.

“Stop it!” shouted the recruit when the pilot hit him with his whole body. “I’m helping you!”

“She’s the one helping me!” Poe said.

Taking advantage of the momentary lack of attention on the recruit’s side, you managed to slip away and quickly stand between him and the heavily breathing Dameron.

You were staring each other down, but neither of you drew a gun. At last the stormtrooper took off his helmet and took a breath, clearly trying to calm down.

“I’ll take you to TIE Fighter,” he whispered, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, “I thought she was with them.”

You took a step back, standing next to Poe, who immediately looked at you. You took the helmet off and for a moment you allowed yourself to enjoy the feeling of freedom and the larger field of view. Then you freed Dameron’s hands, careful not to touch the wounds caused by rubbing the rope against the skin.

He did not seem to pay much attention to them as soon as the line fell to the floor, his arms pulled you to him and locked in a tight embrace. You hugged him back, digging your fingernails into the material of his leather jacket and inhaling the familiar smell. If it wasn’t for the presence of the unexpected ally you could stand there for hours.

“Why are you helping me?” Poe asked. You didn’t find suspicion in his voice, he was simply curious.

The soldier looked down at the helmet in his hand. A whole palette of emotions ran through his face, and although you were not able to catch each of them, you knew they were not the welcome ones. For the majority of your life, you have been fighting with the stormtroopers, but you had never stopped to think that they were forced to fight for survival, shoved into someone else’s war like pawns, destined for the loss. The expression of repulsion on the face of the man in front of you made you realize that there was yet another dirty aspect of the conflict that you had not known until then. Or you simply didn’t want to think about.

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” he replied and you immediately believed him.

“You need a pilot,” the confident smile formed on Poe’s lips.

The recruit looked up, his lips twitching slightly, but then he simply smiled.

“I need a pilot,” he said. “Can you fly a TIE Fighter?”

You rolled your eyes, knowing what was coming.

“I can–”

“–fly anything,” you finished his sentence and Poe looked at you with a slight amusement, but also unwavering adoration.

The recruit didn’t even try to hide his excitement.

“Let’s go, then,” he said putting his helmet back on.

Poe sighed and held his hands on his stomach, turning into the war prisoner and the soldier pressed his blaster to his side.

“Since we are about to put our life into your hands, I am Poe. Poe Dameron,” whispered the pilot as you carefully come from behind the walls.

“Y/N,” you bowed your head.

The recruit opened his mouth a few times, but it was only after a moment that he managed to make a sound.

“Finn. My name is Finn. Let’s go.”

In the new squad, you headed for freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll love you for leaving comments and letting me know what you think!


End file.
